mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic Racing 6 '''is the seventh installment in the ''Mario & Sonic Racing ''line of games. It was developed by both Nintendo and Sega, and was published by Sega. This title brings in the team aspect from ''Team Sonic Racing. Playable Characters There are a total of 42 playable characters. Each character can be played individually in solo mode. * Mario (Team Mario) * Luigi (Team Mario) * Yoshi (Team Mario) * Peach (Team Princess) * Daisy (Team Princess) * Rosalina (Team Princess) * Toad (Team Shroom) * Toadette (Team Shroom) * Toadsworth (Team Shroom) * Bowser (Team Bowser) * Bowser Jr. (Team Bowser) * Dry Bowser (Team Bowser) * Wario (Team Wario) * Waluigi (Team Wario) * King Boo (Team Wario) * Donkey Kong (Team Kong) * Diddy Kong (Team Kong) * Funky Kong (Team Kong) * Koopa Troopa (Team Koopa) * Shy Guy (Team Koopa) * Dry Bones (Team Koopa) * Sonic (Team Sonic) * Tails (Team Sonic) * Knuckles (Team Sonic) * Amy (Team Rose) * Big (Team Rose) * Cream (Team Rose) * Vector (Team Chaotix) * Espio (Team Chaotix) * Charmy (Team Chaotix) * Shadow (Team Dark) * Rouge (Team Dark) * Omega (Team Dark) * Dr. Eggman (Team Eggman) * Metal Sonic (Team Eggman) * Zavok (Team Eggman) * Blaze (Team Blaze) * Silver (Team Blaze) * Sticks (Team Blaze) * Mighty (Team Mighty) * Ray (Team Mighty) * Chao (Team Mighty) Items * Banana * Green Shell * Red Shell * Barrier * Speed Shoes * Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Star * Blue Wisp * Cyan Wisp * Magenta Wisp * Lightning * Spiny Shell * Crazy 8 * Blooper * Super Horn * Fire Flower * Boomerang Flower * Super Leaf * Bob-omb * Bullet Bill * Coin * Ring Courses There are a total of 24 courses in the game, all of which return from Mario Kart ''or Sonic racing titles. Mushroom Cup * Toad Circuit * Whale Lagoon * Cheep Cheep Beach * Mother's Canyon Chao Cup * Ocean View * Mario Circuit (''Mario Kart 8) * Roulette Road * Wario's Gold Mine Flower Cup * Daisy Cruiser * Sanctuary Falls * Yoshi Valley * Lost Palace Ring Cup * Ice Mountain * Koopa Cape * Sky Road * Bowser Castle 3 (Super Mario Kart) Star Cup * Mushroom City * Boo's House * Sunshine Airport * Galactic Parade Emerald Cup * Egg Hangar * Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart 64) * Dark Arsenal * Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7) Team Ultimate The team ultimate acts the same as in Team Sonic Racing. Each character comes with a unique theme for their team ultimate. Remixes are done by S.A.M.E. and Jun Senoue, just like in TSR. Music Music can be unlocked through completing grand prix cups, through challenge mode, through in-game tasks, or through the shop. There are a total of 50 tracks to unlock. Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. '' * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 * Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Piranha Plant Slide from Mario Kart 7 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8 * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Tokyo Blur from Mario Kart Tour Sonic Series * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Quick Trip to Paradise from Sonic Rivals * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * So Much More from Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Main Menu from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Green Light Ride from Team Sonic Racing